And the sky was crying
by Herm84
Summary: Harry und Co. sind im 7. Juhljahr,viele sind gestorben und weiter werden folgen!


Also, dass ist mein Zweiter Fic.! Ich muss zugeben, die Geschichte ist Düster. Da ich etwas down war als ich sie geschrieben habe! So... wie immer gehören alle Figuren der lieben J.K. Rowling, Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte... *Schmunzel* Das sind eher Kurzgeschichte die ich hier veröffentliche, aber ich arbeite grade an etwas Längerem... Diesmal aber eine Liebesgeschichte... *mach mal eben Schleichwerbung* *g* Nun gut, ich würde mich riesig über Reviews... *fleh* *ganz lieb guck* damit ich auch weiß ob ich weiter schreiben soll... ^^ So jetzt aber: VIEL SPASS BEIM LESEN!!  
  
P.S: Sorry für die Rechtschreibfehler....  
  
******************************************************************  
  
And the sky was crying:  
  
Es war Harrys, Rons und Hermines 7. Schuljahr in Hogwarts. Der Dunkle Lord hatte seine vollständige Macht zurück. Dumbeldore entschied sich, Remus Lupin wieder als Lehrer für DADA einzustellen und Snape als Spitzel los zu schicken um Voldemord auszuhorchen. Das Schloss wurde so gut es ging mit gegen Zauber geschützt, doch wirklich sicher fühlte sich keiner mehr. Eine trügerische Ruhe umschlang das Schloss und man versuchte so gut es ging normal zu leben. Von Sirius Black, Harrys Pate, hatte Harry schon lange nichts mehr gehört, so das sich die Sorgen nicht abschalten ließen. Rons Familie hatte Voldemort als erstes auf seiner Rechnung gehabt. Nur Ron blieb verschont, da er zu der Zeit in Hogwarts war. Er machte sich riesige Vorwürfe und war nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst. Die Lehrer waren an Besorgnis kaum noch zu übertreffen und sie machten einen damit wahnsinnig. Hermine schien das alles am besten zu verkraften. Sie lernte nur noch mehr, und gab der 1-4 Klässlern Nachhilfe in Verteidigung und Duellieren. Lupin und Hermine versuchten alles was sie wissen zu vermitteln, auch wenn keine Chance bestand das es gegen Voldemort helfen würde. Aber sie glaubten dran, und keiner wollte ihnen diese Illusion nehmen, schon gar nicht Harry. Er fragte sich manchmal wie sie das alles schaffte. Sie war doch so ein zartes Geschöpf, so zierlich aber wunderschön. Hermine war der einzige Grund, warum Harry noch die Kraft fand, morgens aufzustehen. Jede Tag gab es mehr und mehr schlechte Nachrichten. Viele Schüler waren gar nicht erst nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt. Viele wurden seine Anhänger, oder versuchte sich nur mit ihren Familien zu verstecken. Harry hatte keine Familie mehr, also warum sollte er davon laufen. Es folgten immer wieder Todesnachrichten über getötete Schüler. Natürlich war meistens nie ein Slytherin dabei. Es traf immer die Gryffindors. Draco Malfoy allerdings, und das wunderte Harry, wurde auch getötet. Man hatte ihm erzählt, dass Draco kein Todesser werden wollte, und so musste Lucius handeln. Das hätte Harry Draco gar nicht zu getraut. Er hatte ihn schon immer gehasst, aber das hatte nicht mal er verdient. Harry hatte einen riesen Respekt vor diesen Jungen, der wohl der einzigste Slytherin war, der kein Todesser sein wollte und dafür mit dem Leben bezahlen musste. Harry wusste das Voldemort bald auch Hogwarts angreifen würde. Aber eigentlich war es ihm egal... Snape war noch kaum im Schloss da er immer unterwegs war für Voldemort. Hagrid hatte es auch schon sehr früh erwischt, als er versuchte mit den Riesen in Kontakt zu treten. Sirius lebte wohl nicht mehr, Ron war kaum mehr ansprechbar und seine Freunde lagen fasst schon alle unter der Erde. Nur noch Hermine gab Harry halt. Sie war immer für ihn da, sie stellte ihre eigenen Ängste und Sorgen zurück um nur für Harry da zu sein. Unterricht gab es schon lange nicht mehr, da die Lehrer damit beschäftigt waren das Schloss zu sicher und dafür zusorgen das wir in Sicherheit waren. Er dachte oft an seine Eltern und er hatte das Gefühl das er bald bei ihnen sein wird, auch wenn er nicht wusste wo das war. Doch um Hermines Willen wollte er weiter leben. Doch dann passierte etwas, was Harrys letzten Lebenswillen auslöschte... Er suchte Hermine schon seit einer halben Stunde im Schloss, doch sie war nicht aufzufinden. Seine letzte Chance waren die Kerker, aber warum sollte sie da sein? Er hatte ein seltsames Gefühl, was ihn dazu bewegte so schnell es ging in die Kerker zu gelangen. Er bog um die Ecke, als er eine sehr bekannte Stimme hörte... Ron? Was machte Ron hier unten? Harry erblickte Hermine... Ron stand vor ihr und erhob bedrohlich den Zauberstab. Hermine starrte Harry an:" Harry komm nicht näher... Ron... er ist einer von ihnen...!" Harry verstand nicht... Er schaute Ron verwirrt an. "Ja es stimmt... mein lieber Harry!" Ron grinste Harry wahnsinnig an. "Ich versteh nicht..." Harry wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Ron lachte, jetzt war er total verrückt geworden So kannte er seinen besten Freund nicht. Das war nicht Ron. "Du hast schon richtig gehört... Ich habe es einfach nicht mehr ertragen in deinem Schatten zu stehen. Seit wir uns kennen gib es nur DEN BERÜHMTEN HARRY POTTER und dessen unbedeutenden Freund RON... Meine Eltern Harry... Sie sind Tot... aber der Dunkle Lord hat mir versprochen sie zurück zu bringen. Genauso wie er mir Ginny wieder geben wollte und den Rest der Familie. Ich muss nur eins tun... Harry... Ich vermisse sie, ich will meine Familien wieder haben, ich brauch sie doch!" Ron liefen die Tränen über die Wangen. "Lass Hermine in Ruhe Ron. Bitte lass sie gehen, sie hat damit nichts zu tun!" sagte Harry, aber Ron schien es nicht zustören. Hermine schaute Harry angsterfüllt an... "Nein, Harry... das geht leider nicht... er hat mir befohlen dich und deine Sippe aus dem Weg zu räumen... also werde ich das auch tun... !" Ron klang zu verrückt. "Aber Ron... es ist Hermine... !" Harry versuchte Ron abzulenken, und schreitete immer ein paar Schritte näher zu Hermine. "Hermine... die schlaue HERMINE GRANGER... neben ihr sah ich aus wie ein dummer Junge der von nichts eine Ahnung hatte, aber jetzt lass ich mir das alles nicht mehr gefallen!" Harry konnte nicht glauben was hier grade passierte, sein bester Freund war ein Anhänger Voldemort geworden? Wie Naiv war er eigentlich? Doch Harry konnte nicht zu Ende denken... Ron brüllte so laut, das es den ganze Kerker erfüllte. Hermine fiel zu Boden und krümmte sich vor Schmerzen... "Hermine!!" brüllte Harry und rannte zu ihr... Harry konnte es nicht glauben, er hatte es wirklich getan. Voller Zorn starrte er Ron an... doch Ron schien nicht beeindruckt und richtete jetzt seinen Zauberstab auf Harry. Doch Harry sprang auf, zückte seinen Zauberstab und schrie so laut er konnte. Der Fluch traf Ron genau an der Brust. Und er sackte auf den feuchten Boden der Kerker. "Hermine... was ist mit dir?" Erst jetzt fiel Harry auf wie moderich und kalt doch die Kerker waren... Hermine stöhnte vor Schmerz auf. Harry wusste nicht welcher Fluch Hermine getroffen hatte, Ron gab kein Lebenszeichen mehr von sich doch das war Harry egal. Jetzt zählte nur noch Hermine. Harry hob so gut er konnte ihren Kopf an. Hermine verzog voller Schmerzen das Gesicht. "Harry...es tut mir leid..." Hermine versuchte zu etwas zu sagen, "Rede jetzt nicht Hermine. Es wir alles wieder gut versprochen!" Harrys Stimme zitterte, und er konnte seine Tränen noch kaum zurück halten. Hermines Haare klebten an ihrem schweißnassen Gesicht. Ein rotes Rinsall lief aus ihrem wunderschönen geformten Mund. Harry spürte wie Hermines Körper langsam aber sicher resignierte. "Hermine, gib nicht auf, bitte bleib bei mir!" Harry war total verzweifelt... "Harry... ich hätte es dir eher sagen sollen. schon immer Liebe ich deine wunderschönen grünen Augen, mehr als alles andere auf der Welt!" sie keuchte nur noch... Hermines Tränen mischten sich mit ihrem Blut was aus ihrem Mund lief, und Harry war hilfloser als je zu vor! Er strich ihr ihre schweißnassen Haare aus dem Gesicht. "Bitte Herm. Halte durch, du bist alles was ich noch habe... !" Harry küsste ihre Stirn und strich ihr über die Wangen. Hermine schaute Harry an... So hatte sie ihn noch nie angeschaut... Harry fiel auf wie wunderschön sie doch eigentlich war und er hatte ihr es nie gesagt. "Harry... Ich Liebe dich!" keuchte Hermine mit letzter Kraft, dann schloss sie ihre Augen und Harry spürte wie das Leben aus ihr wich. "NNNEEEIIIINNN!!!" schrie Harry so laut er konnte, und es steckte als seine Wut, seine Sehnsucht, seine Angst und seine Liebe in diesem "NEIN". Harry drückte Hermines Körper an seine Brust... die Kerker... sie waren so dunkel und kalt wie Harrys Herz... wie seine Seele... Seine Tränen tropften auf Hermines wunderschönen Haar. Erst jetzt wurde ihm bewusst was er getan hatte... "Ich Liebe dich auch..." flüsterte er ihr zu... 


End file.
